playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Characters/@comment-24.155.58.4-20190901233918
This is a really lackluster roster. If it were up to me, I would've had the roster have 38 characters. Now it's one character smaller than Smash Bros. Brawl's roster, but I went with that number to keep it even like the one that's already there. I'd keep all 24 characters in PSASBR with Dante having his classic look rather than his reboot look, and the other 14 would be characters that I feel would represent games & franchises that had history with the PlayStation. Here's who I would choose. 1. Crash Bandicoot-Debuted on PS1 & was the face of the PlayStation before going third party 2. Spyro the Dragon-Same as Crash Bandicoot 3. Captain Qwark-I chose this guy because I think the Ratchet & Clank series could use another character in the fighter roster. Besides, he doesn't do much in the Metropolis stage anyway. 4. Blasto-A superhero from the PS1 game, Blasto. There's a beta screenshot of the PSASBR roster that showed he was planned to be in the game before getting cut. 5. Abe (Oddworld)-A character that debut in the PS1 era that was rumored to be in the game before getting cut. 6. Ethan Mars-A character from the PS3 game, Heavy Rain. I'm thinking he could be Abe's rival as both went through trials trying to save their loved ones. 7. Tomba-A character from the PS1 era with two games, Tomba! & Tomba! 2: The Evil Swine Return. 8. Rau Utu-He made his debut in the PS2 era with two games, The Mark of Kri & Rise of the Kasai 9. Tag (ModNation Racers)-A PS3 character that I think would be an interesting fighter. I'm thinking he could fight in his kart like how Bowser Jr. in Smash Bros. fights in his Koopa Clown Car. 10. Tiny Tank-A military tank from the PS1 game, Tiny Tank: Up Your Arsenal. If R.O.B., a robot, can be a fighter in Smash, I don't see any problem with a robotic tank being a fighter in PSASBR. 11. Dart Feld-The "RELEASE DART" hashtag is real. #RELEASEDART 12. Cloud Strife-I was hesitant on including him & at first, I wasn't interested in adding him because I like him in Smash Bros. already, but I added him anyway since he did make his debut on a PS1 game & I couldn't think of anyone else as Dart's rival. 13. Callum "Rascal" Clockwise-A boy from the PS1 game, Rascal. Yes, I know it's a bad game, but I chose Rascal anyway because I'm thinking the roster can use some kind of a joke character. Besides, he was on PlayStation anyway. 14. Bubsy-I know he debut before the PS1 existed, but I only want him in because I don't want him in Smash Bros. & his game on PS1, Bubsy 3D, is infamously known as one of the worst video games of all time. Now I know there are other characters I could've talked about like Snake from Metal Gear, Lara Croft from Tomb Raider, Gex the Gecko, PlayStation Home Avatar, etc. The problem was that I couldn't think of who their rivals should be, which by the way, rivalries is what I'll go over with the characters I think would be good choices for PSASBR. -Crash Bandicoot VS. Spyro the Dragon -Captain Qwark VS. Blasto -Abe VS. Ethan Mars -Tomba VS. Rau Utu -Tag VS. Tiny Tank -Dart Feld VS. Cloud Strife -Rascal VS. Bubsy And I'm done.